


Memories

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Mystrade Oneshots [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crying, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: Greg and Mycroft were kidnapped and found without their memories during the days they were missing.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Memories

"Lestrade.”

Greg’s eyes moved under his eyelids.

“Lestrade!”

Greg buried his head into the soft pillow.

“LESTRADE!"

Greg opened his eyes groggily with a groan. Why is he hearing Chief Super’s voice so damn early in the morning? 

Then he blinked several times to see he was sleeping on someone’s chest. What? 

Greg sat up and swayed a little. They had slept on the floor. He rubbed his eyes, looked down and swallowed. He turned to see Chief Super and several of his colleagues. 

“Wake up your man and put on some clothes, for heaven’s sake! You could have at least closed the door! Jeez! See me in my office when you are proper!”, a red faced Chief Super scolded as he walked out of the door and slammed it shut. Several giggles and snickers were heard outside his office. What the fuck happened?

Greg looked down again. Messy ginger hair, pink lips, pale skin littered with red marks Greg vaguely remember making, dress shirt fully unbuttoned, rather, most buttons missing, exposing shoulders and one perky nipple, belt unbuckled and trouser zip undone, exposing a dark blue boxer brief. Blue-grey eyes opened sleepily. Oh God, just shoot me already! I’ll die happy right this moment!

“Lestrade?” Said the ginger, still heavy with sleep, rubbing his eyes.

“Er… Mycroft. Hi. Morning.”

“Lestrade, why are you on top of me?”

“Eh, yeah. Ah. Well.” Greg accidently rubbed their hips together. Mycroft moaned and closed his mouth with both his hands with wide eyes while blushing.

Greg got off Mycroft before he changed his mind to grinding the ginger and closed all the blinds in his office. His dress shirt has a large tear. He took a good look at the clothes on the floor and Mycroft's. He spotted trousers that were not his and he was not wearing one. Mycroft was in normal clothes and they looked too large for him. 

He put on the trousers, then rummaged in his drawer for a dress shirt he kept for emergencies and offered it to Mycroft.

"I think I can manage, thank you." Mycroft said as he took a windbreaker from the floor and zipped up. 

After the two were done dressing, they looked at each other from where they were sitting, tired from dressing up. 

"What in the world happened?” Mycroft said. “These are not my clothes."

"Can't remember a thing from last night." Greg replied with a frown. He remembered walking to his car in NSY's parking lot, then answered a call.

"Lestrade, I can't find my phone, pocket watch, cufflinks, or tie pin." Mycroft said as he paled.

"Oh, need to call your PA? You remember her number?" 

Mycroft nodded. Greg looked for his phone but couldn't find it either so he got Mycroft to use the office phone. The ginger tapped on the phone for quite a while before speaking.

"Antarctica to Anthea."

"MR HOLMES!"

"Yes Anthea… It is me." Mycroft answered with dread. 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHY ARE YOU IN NEW SCOTLAND YARD USING DCI LESTRADE'S EXTENSION?"

"I don't know." Mycroft answered, preparing himself for more yelling from Anthea for being reckless. The items he lost were fitted with GPS trackers and he had lost them without any explanations.

"Are you incapacitated?" 

"No." 

"Is DCI Lestrade with you now?" 

"Yes, he's in front of me." 

"Please pass the phone to him." Mycroft passed the phone receiver to Greg, glad not to be yelled at at the moment. 

"Hi, Anthea." Feeling irrationally afraid of the PA.

"Where have the both of you been?" 

Greg thought a while but nothing came to mind. "I don't know, can't remember what happened." 

"Are any one of you injured?"

Greg scanned Mycroft. He did notice bruises here and there on the pale skin and he felt he had some. "Only bruises." 

"Until I arrive, could you please keep an eye on him?" Anthea's voice was calm but Greg could detect the worry in her. 

"Yeah sure. I'll be here." Yeah, he's going to get yelled at by Chief Super longer than he initially thought for making him wait.

"Thank you." Anthea ended the call. 

Greg got up to get some bottled water from his snacks hiding spot. He doesn't want to face anyone outside the office yet. He gave one to Mycroft and sat on the chair beside the ginger.

Mycroft squirmed. His body felt weird tinglings being so close to the silver haired. 

"How are you feeling?" 

Mycroft swallowed. He wanted to give his usual answer to everyone who had asked but found that he could not move his mouth. He looked down to his hands on his knees. 

Greg hugged him. It felt right to do it. Mycroft wanted to wriggle out of Greg's embrace but instead, he found himself sobbing on Greg's shoulder. Greg rubbed Mycroft's back up and down absentmindedly. 

\---

Mycroft and Greg were asleep again when Greg's door was slammed open. Sherlock and John rushed in with Sally and Chief Super behind them, threatening to arrest them for the racket they made when entering the building.

"MYCROFT!" Sherlock yelled. He was paler than usual and was panting hard. He dropped to his knees in front of his brother and hugged him tightly. 

Mycroft froze. Did he actually die instead? First, he woke up to a scene he had fantasised about with the silver fox many times before, and now his brother was worried and embracing him? 

John sat himself down on a chair, catching his breath, looking relieved.

"What's going on here?" Chief Super asked. No one answered. 

"Lestrade?" 

"I can't remember, sir."

"What do you mean you can't remember?" 

"Sir, really. For the life of me, I can't remember what happened! Only that I was leaving the office yesterday evening and got a call. That's all." 

"Yesterday? Greg, you were missing for 10 days!", said Sally.

"I-what?"

"10 days?" Mycroft muttered. 

"Both of you. Missing. 10 days. Not a trace. We found Mycroft's stuff with GPS trackers on them here and there, your phone, and clothes both of you disappeared in but that's it." John answered.

"Both of them?" Chief Super frowned. "GPS trackers? Who are you?" He looked at Mycroft.

"Above your pay grade, Chief Superintendent Marsh." Anthea appeared.

Marsh wanted to say something rude to her but managed to shut his mouth. Commissioner Barts was beside her.

"Good to see you both unharmed, Mr. Holmes, DCI Lestrade." said Barts. 

Mycroft nodded, unable to stand up since Sherlock was not letting him go. Marsh and Sally gapped. Another Holmes? Also attached to Greg? And this one sounds like he's in secret service. Oh, the HORROR! 

"Anthea, do you have-" 

Anthea held up a medical bag.

"Oh good." John took the bag and some equipment out. He started checking Greg, then Mycroft after Sherlock finally let him go and took blood samples for testing. 

"We'll need to stop by the hospital for a PET/MRI scan on your brain. Both of you."

"What?"  
"Why?" 

"Because for some reason, both of you lost your memories of the time while you were missing." John said. "You were also subjected to torture at one point." He added quietly.

The police officers present went quiet.

"Torture?", asked the Barts as she looked at them closely. Their necks and wrists showed signs of bruising. 

"Why didn't you share this with us, freak?" Sally spat at Sherlock bitterly. "Why didn't get the police involved?" Barts and Marsh had to restrain Sally from attacking Sherlock.

"As I have mentioned to CS Marsh, it was above your pay grade.", Anthea added.

"Woman, he's one of our own! We could have help search for your guy too!" 

"DS Donovan, by the time we knew that both of them were tortured together, it was day 3. By the time we reached the location they were kept in on day 4, they had both escaped."

"So, they were on the run for a few days before somehow ended up here in Greg's office for a romp?" 

All eyes on the squirming pair. 

Anthea sighed. At the moment, she doesn't care what they had done or where they have been. Other than the bruises and missing 6 days of memories, both men are alive and are safe. "You will both be under medical leave for a week or longer. It will be spent in Clearstar Manor. Dr. Watson will be observing and attending to your medical needs on site." 

\---

The scans were done and the blood samples were submitted to the labs for analysis. Greg and Mycroft were exhausted. They could hardly move and their poor stomachs had been complaining loudly. 

They were brought to the hospital cafeteria. Both men devoured everything edible that was placed in front of them. 

Greg smiled and leaned towards Mycroft to lick off mayonnaise from the side of Mycroft's lips. He pecked on the ginger's cheek and continued to eat his sandwich. A few seconds later, they turned scarlet after they realised what happened.

"Eww."

"Sherlock." John warned. "Neither of you could remember anything at all?" He looked at the pair. 

Greg sighed and Mycroft rubbed his face on his palm. Seems like they could remember blurry bits and pieces but they can't say what of. 

"Gentlemen, it would be best to make a move now to the manor to settle down earlier. The car is waiting for us at the entrance lobby.", Anthea announced. 

\---

Greg and Mycroft were holding hands when they were making their way to the car. Then once properly seated in the car, they fell asleep in each other's arms. They felt safest like that. 

When they reached the manor, the sleepy men were barely awake to listen or think about anything. With half opened eyes, Mycroft made his way to his bedroom with Greg in hand. They collapsed on the bed, curled up against the other and slept. Sherlock covered them with the duvet and sat on the bed edge, gently patting Mycroft's head. 

"John, how could the mind cloud the memories of being lovers for both people, yet retain the memories of physical intimacy?"

"I don't know, Sherlock."

\---

"Found something." Sherlock said. Anthea and John looked up from their own screens and went to Sherlock's. 

It was a night footage dated on the same day Mycroft was kidnapped and the night Greg went missing. The footage was dark but Sherlock had made enhancements to be able to at least identify the two men. Apparently Mycroft had escaped but the kidnappers caught him again with Greg while helping him to escape. 

"We'll get them." Anthea said with narrow eyes. They were sent clips of both men being tortured for sensitive information. The torture was nothing like breaking bones or causing any of the men to bleed or leave permanent marks, probably under strict orders not to reach that point. However, they almost drowned several times while being tortured using water and suffocated by being wrapped with cloths. 

\---

Anthea had alerted the team tasked to track down the kidnappers to follow up on the footage Sherlock came across. As more and more related footage were found from the combination of government owned and privately owned CCTVs, inside and outside of London, the team managed to piece together what happened, somewhat, after they were captured and escaped. 

The pieces of footage showed that the men stole clothing and footwear to change. Paid everything they needed in cash as they had retained their wallets or could have stolen cash from their kidnappers since Mr. Holmes doesn’t carry much around. Slept together under a tattered blanket in each other’s arms. Never away from the other longer than 5 minutes. When sensed that they were found out by the kidnappers, they ran as fast as they could, making sure they were together. They managed to lose the kidnappers by hiding in the underground network with another change of clothing for a day.

Towards the end of bits and bobs of footage, both men were pursued by the kidnappers again, this time they were shot at. They stopped in the middle of a bridge, hand-in-hand. Words were exchanged with the criminals. The pair looked at each other and kissed. 

Sherlock, John and Anthea gasped as they jumped off the bridge, plunging into the freezing waters of the Thames.

The final footage was of Greg and Mycroft sneaking into New Scotland Yard using a careless constable’s ID.

\---

Greg and Mycroft showed no signs of waking up even after 48 hours of sleep. Sherlock was getting agitated. Sally had also called John several times for updates, irritating him. Anthea was irritated because both of the men were irritated and they still couldn’t get their hands on the kidnappers until late evening when she was informed of the capture.

“Tell me where they are and I’ll make sure they regret they were even conceived!” yelled Sherlock when Anthea gave them the bit of good news in the morning.

“Mr. Holmes, it is being taken care of.”

“But I want to do it myself!”

“Oh do stop yelling, baby brother. It hurts my ears.” All eyes looked up at the direction of the voice. Greg had his arms around Mycroft’s waist and Mycroft was leaning on to him.

Sherlock went flying to his brother to hug him as tightly in NSY. John went over to hug his friend and got Greg to sit down on the sofa to check on him, then Mycroft. Anthea went on a tapping frenzy on her phone.

“Is there anything to eat? Starving.”, asked Greg after John was done checking Mycroft.

Sherlock and John pattered to the kitchen to grab some biscuits and pastries Mrs. Hudson packed for them and made tea.

Anthea looked up to the pair. Both clean shaven and in their own clothes now. Both sitting very comfortably side-by-side while being very awake.

“Have either of you remembered what happened?”

Mycroft blushed while Greg smiled. “Getting there.”, said Greg and he pecked on Mycroft’s rosy cheek.

\---

Life went back to sort of normal. Greg and Mycroft's memories had not fully returned which was probably for the best since it involved remembering being tortured. Not all the kidnappers were caught and MI5 is still investigating who engaged the group to do so.

Mycroft was escorted around with more bodyguards due to orders from the highest in the country, not that Greg had not noticed the ones hidden before this. It was tempting to also have Greg escorted around with at least one but Greg managed to talk Mycroft and Anthea out of it.

"Do they really need to be this close to you 24/7?"

Mycroft sighed. "Unfortunately, we cannot violate that order." 

Greg snorted. "Suit themselves."

Greg cupped Mycroft's jaw and brought their lips together, gently, gradually deepening it. Being on the run had introduced them to unexpected places they never thought of visiting. They had their first kiss here on the bench in One Tree Hill, witnessed by the sparkly London skyline. Tonight, Greg would like it to witness more of his love for Mycroft.


End file.
